Copie d'Âmes
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Et si les GBoys avait des clones féminins? Récriture depuis le 7 avril, 3e chapitre updated.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Copies d'Âmes**

_Auteur : Mika Shinigami, aka Maddy_

_Source : Gundam Wing._

_Genre : Euh. J'sais pas trop._

_Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie, hein._

* * *

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Copie d'Âmes  
**__Prologue_

Terré au fond d'un des laboratoires où il faisait des expériences, J lança un coup d'œil au chronomètre qui n'avait guère eu de repos depuis quelques temps. Le compteur indiquait presque le temps que le savant pensait être requis : plus que cinq minutes. Il les mettait à profit pour réfléchir. Il perdait la gloire absolue et une place dans l'histoire s'il les offrait en pâture à la guerre. De l'autre côté, s'il sortait trop de l'ombre, J n'ignorait pas que sa vie puisse se retrouver en danger. La célébrité attirait la curiosité. La curiosité s'agitait dans les journalistes et dans les âmes méfiantes. Les âmes méfiantes flairent le danger, particulièrement là où il le faut. Ainsi donc, le savant se résigna à ce que ses œuvres soient dédiées à les assister.

J appuya sur la touche d'arrêt du chronomètre, faisant retentir un léger bip. Par un hasard que l'on aurait pu croire programmer, l'arrêt de la course du temps se passa juste devant le tube de grande taille, plus grande qu'un être humain debout, du centre. Négligemment jeté dans une poche de son sarrau, l'appareil frappa une éprouvette vide. Il n'y eut comme dommage que le bruit distinctif du verre que l'on cogne. J avait cessé de faire les milles pas. Un large sourire extatique déformait presque son visage. Un éclat de rire déchira le silence qui n'existait pas tout à fait, compte tenu du bruit incessant des instruments.

- Enfin, l'heure tant attendue…

De l'intérieur du tube, un corps fut secoué d'un spasme. Oui, il avait réussi...

- Hee-chaaaaan, c'est pour une nouvelle mission qu'on est ici ?

- Hn.

- Le mot de passe ?

Heero le marmonna. Duo n'était pas sûr si l'officier avait réellement compris le code ou s'il avait seulement eut peur du regard meurtrier d'Heero. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait, alors il aurait dû coopérer directement. Bien entendu, les règles condamnaient ce genre de comportement. Le mot de passe se devait d'être demandé, sans quoi, la sécurité risquait de devenir inexistante. Il suffisait d'un traître qui s'introduisait et cela en était fait d'eux !

L'officier glissa une carte à puce dans le contrôleur pour qu'une porte métallique s'ouvre, laissant entrer enfin les deux pilotes. La première chose qu'ils entendirent fut les hurlements de G. Le savant semblait indigné.

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Vous n'avez donc ni morale ni éthique ! Mais où avez-vous donc la tête, J ? Ça ne peut absolument pas se faire !

De cette manière, et parfois moins polie, déclamait-il son discours outré. La crise ne venait sans doute pas de débuter puisque l'autre savant ne prenait même plus la peine de lui répondre. L'écoutait-il même encore ? Tournant son regard ailleurs sur la pièce, Duo constata qu'Heero et lui étaient les derniers arrivés. Wufei, impassible, demeurait droit comme un pic. Trowa était adossé contre le mur, bras croisés, le regard détaché de la scène. Le blondinet Quatre paraissait le seul mal à l'aise devant la dispute entre les deux hommes. Puis, lassé, J donna un coup dans l'air qui voulait dire : « Taisez-vous ».

- Vous cinq, suivez-moi.

J les entraîna dans une pièce contiguë. Cinq tubes prenaient le gros de la salle. Ils paraissaient être uniquement remplis d'eau. Et débranchés. Heero et Trowa froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Quelle surprise J leur réservait-il ?

-Jusqu'ici, nous vous avons envoyé accomplir des missions dangereuses. Parmi elles, certaines auraient pu vous tuer.

Les mains derrière la tête, le pilote 02 râla :

- Chacune de nos missions, plutôt. Heureusement, grâce à mes dons et à mon talent inné pour…

- Taisez-vous, Maxwell ! Si l'un d'entre-vous mourraient, ça serait pour les colonies. Une mort honorable en soi ! À quatre pilotes, les missions seraient plus longues à accomplir ; d'autres, impossible.

Donc, il se fichait éperdument de leur vie autrement qu'en arme de guerre ? L'américain digérait mal la remarque.

- Y a pas à dire, on se sent apprécié avec vous, J.

J lança un regard meurtrier sur l'américain. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- Pour parer ce problème, j'ai eu la brillante, l'excellante, la merveilleuse idée de vous faire assister si besoin est par...

J eut un petit rire d'excitation. On aurait dit un enfant qui allait enfin avoir ce qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps.

- ...Vous-même, au féminin.

Des regards désapprobateurs s'affichaient sur les autres Mads. Davantage interrogateurs qu'autre chose, celui des G-boys démontrait leur nette incompréhension. J retourna dans la grande pièce où ils étaient entrés dans le laboratoire. Il revint au bout de deux minutes plus tard, cinq adolescentes derrière lui qui avait un air de déjà vu. Le rire du savant s'était mué en un sourire béat. J les présenta à tour de rôle.

- C-G01. Clone du pilote 01.

La-dite C-G01 n'eut aucune réaction. Mis à part la longueur de ses cheveux et quelques endroits de sa physionomie dont les courbes se faisaient concurrentes et gagnante sur l'original au niveau de la féminité, elle était évidemment la réplique exacte d'Heero. Mêmes yeux bleus de Prusse bridés, mêmes cheveux d'un brun chocolat, peut-être un rien plus petite que le japonais.

- C-G02. Clone du pilote 02.

La jeune américaine possédait une natte identique à celle de son original. Par contre, ses yeux d'améthyste ne semblaient pas appartenir à quelqu'un ayant vécus des choses terribles. Logique, elle n'avait qu'un jour. Elle n'avait rien à envier à C-G01. Ou aux autres clones, assez bien roulées.

-C-G03. Clone du...

- Pilote 03. Ils ont compris le principe.

Un regard noir s'abattit sur G. Malgré qu'ils soient en apparence toujours en désaccord ces derniers temps, jamais J ne sembla plus le mépriser ou à lui en vouloir. Cette attitude avait commencée à se poindre sur une conversation d'attachement. J considérait Heero comme un objet, une poupée. G, quant à lui, tenait à Duo comme s'il avait été le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Chacun jugeait leur relation Maître-Soldat meilleure que celle de l'autre et condamnait la façon étrangère de la considérer.

Irrité, J lâcha sèchement :

- Je n'ai pas été capable de lui injecter quoi que ce soit lui donnant votre mèche, 03. Il faudra que vous lui montriez vous-même, semblerait-il.

Trowa sourcilla sans rechigner. Il n'avait pas à subir des remarques de la part de J. De son mentor, peut-être. Mais pas de celui d'Heero. Trowa remarqua que C-G03 avait l'air plus mature que les autres. La mèche de cheveux qui aurait dû défier les lois de la gravité était tombante devant son œil droite, à la manière des emos.

- Espérons à propos de C-G04 qu'elle n'aura pas votre sensibilité exacerbée, 04. Sinon, nous n'irons pas loin avec elle. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du tenter de leur donner le même caractère. Ce fut un véritable bordel génétique qui m'a probablement pris trop de temps inutilement.

Trowa fronça davantage les sourcils. Il n'acceptait pas du tout l'attitude de J. Qu'il se calme ou il s'en mêlerait. L'arabe baissa vivement la tête pour cacher la rougeur qui empourprait ses joues blanches. Heero n'avait pas bronché depuis le début, tout comme Wufei qui sentait son tour venir. Duo n'appréciait pas plus que le méché les remarques acides que le mentor d'Hee-chan jetait sur les G-boys.

L'américain remarqua que le clone de Quatre avait moins de poitrine que les autres. Mais elle se rattrapait avec un sourire éclatant un peu plus lumineux que les autres.

- Pour former la paire avec vous, 05, votre clone méprise... Non, pas les femmes : les hommes. Vous seriez fait l'un pour l'autre si vous n'étiez pas la même personne. Grand bien s'en fasse que vous ne puissez pas vous entendre ! On avait déjà d'un caractère comme le vôtre, s'il fallait qu'on en ait trois ...

- C'est assez. Calmez-vous donc, J. À part pourrir la vie des soldats qui se fendent le cul pour vous, vous n'êtes pas utile dans ce genre d'humeur.

Les deux clones n'eurent aucune réaction. Comme pour les autres, les seules différences entre elles et leur original étaient la longueur des cheveux et la physionomie féminine. J, par contre, regarda Trowa d'une façon quasi meurtrière. Faisait fi de répondre, il poursuivit plutôt :

-Elles ont été conçues à partir de divers prélèvements. Il est entendu qu'elles obéissent au moindre ordre venant de leur créateur, c'est à dire, de moi.

À nouveau ce sourire extatique, éclatant de vantardise et de supériorité se peignait sur le visage du savant.

- Étant de bonne nature, j'ai eu l'idée de vous permettre un peu de plaisir. Elles ne vous repousseront jamais. Après tout, vous êtes des adolescents en pleine puberté. Si vous retenez vos pulsions trop longtemps, à long terme, cela pourrait nuire à votre bonne conduite en mission.

« N'importe quoi », pensèrent en chœur les G-Boys.

D'après les traits de leurs visages, les quatre Mads qui répugnaient l'idée de l'utilisation de ces clones virent aussitôt que leurs protégés ne semblaient pas, eux non plus, trouver l'idée si bonne. Wufei en avait même grimacé de dégoût. Il avait plus de dignité et de retenue que ce que le Mad venait d'insinuer.

- S'il y a un problème en mission, vous êtes autorisé - et obligé - de les sacrifier. Après tout, ce ne sont que des poupées vivantes.

Les autres Mads étaient plus troublés que J en matière d'éthique et morale à ce propos.

- Vous l'avez dit, J ! Vivantes, justement !

- Allons, professeurs. Ouvrez un peu votre esprit ! Des sacrifices ont toujours été nécessaires.

S'en suivit une longue discussion à laquelle les mentors ne permirent pas aux g-boys de participer. G leur permit -intima l'ordre- de quitter les lieux.

De retour à leur appartement, la conversation se tourna assurément sur le sujet des clones féminins. Chacun des pilotes émettait leur avis, mis à part Heero qui restait silencieux. Malgré tout, J était son mentor et l'avait dressé à être parfait. Il ne pouvait rien dire contre lui. Une telle action irait contre l'entraînement.

Quatre était le plus dégoûté d'entre eux.

- C'est répugnant ! J veut que nous 'libérions nos pulsions d'adolescents en puberté' sur… sur...

- Des filles n'ayant même pas de volonté propre à elles.

- Des sacrifices ont toujours été nécessaires ! Mais est-ce nécessaire d'en fabriquer ? Non, mais ! Il a quoi dans la tête, J ?

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Duo alla répondre à la porte. C'était un officier supérieur qui ne donnait pas à rire.

- On vous transfère. Dépêchez-vous. Vous partagerez un appartement plus grand au cinquième étage avec les filles.

* * *

Finalement, ça s'éloigne de mon idée originale. Mais c'est toujours comme ça, alors. soupire Aie-je besoin de préciser que si y a quelqu'un d'intéressé par cette fic d'envoyer quelque chose de merveilleux dont le nom commence avec un R et finit par un W ?

**UPDATE : Cette fic est en cours de réécriture. Voilà déjà le premier chapitre pour vous donner un avant-goût des autres si je vois qu'il y a assez de lecteurs pour valoir la peine que je passe du temps à la retravailler pour mieux l'exploiter.**

Mika Shinigami, aka Maddy


	2. Je m'appelle

**Titre :** Copies d'Âmes

**Auteur : **Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Source :** Gundam Wing.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie, hein...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je m'appelle...**

**  
**

Wufei sortit de sa chambre, le visage rougit par la colère et les poings serrés. Il faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement en tentant vainement de retrouver son calme zen. Puis, sa clone sortit à son tour de la pièce, un sourire moqueur en coin qu'elle offrit plus franchement à son original en passant à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et hurla :

-J'EN PEUX PLUS !

La version féminine de Wufei lui tourna dos et se rendit au salon d'une manière désinvolte.

- Devoir partager un appartement avec des femmes, ça peut aller à la limite ! Mais devoir partager nos chambres avec elles, pas question !

Heero de lui répondre du salon, monotone et blasé :

-C'est un ordre.

Wufei le savait, tout comme il savait que les filles resteraient qu'importe ce qu'il raconterait aux Mads. Il se tut, ayant abandonné en apparence le combat. Il alla rejoindre les autres dans le salon et prit place sur le sofa. Juste à côté de sa clone qui ne rata pas l'occasion de lui lancer :

-Tu as peur que je t'agresse peut-être ?

Elle baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux de jais derrière son oreille. Elle poursuivit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Wufei lui adressa un regard aussi noir que J. Elle le soupçonna de prendre des cours avec lui. Heero avait été sa pupille : il jetait des regards de la mort. Si le Mad lançait des regards de la même catégorie et que Wufei s'y mettait, il devait forcément être dans le coup.

S'installant confortablement, elle ajouta :

- Et tu n'as même pas la permission d'en rêver. En théorie, je suis censé obéir à tous tes ordres. En théorie. Pas question que je me rabaisse à obéir à un homme. Et ça vaut pour vous tous, les gars.

Elle roula des yeux et sortit de la pièce, laissant Wufei et sa colère à réchauffer le sofa seul. Duo et Heero s'étaient tus toute la scène. Duo, sur un fauteuil, s'en amusait, Heero, sur l'autre, ne tenait pas à se mêler de quelque chose qu'il jugeait sans intérêt.

Maintenant que le silence avait repris son droit, l'américain se fit un plaisir de le briser en tentant de convaincre Heero de la nécessité de donner des prénoms à leurs clones et proposa une partie de poker à sa clone, expliquant les règles à mesure.

Trowa, Quatre, C-G03 et C-G04 étaient la cuisine. Quatre et son clone, trop timides, ne se décidaient pas à vraiment parler. Comme l'adolescent préparait la cuisine, sa clone s'offrit à l'aider en rougissant. Quatre accepta l'aide proposée avec un sourire doux et lui enseigna la cuisine avec gentillesse. Peu à peu, la crainte de la version féminine de Quatre s'effaça et laissa place à une adolescente pleine de bonnes intentions et de bonne humeur.

Tant qu'à Trowa et C-G03, au comptoir, ils ne voyaient pas la nécessité de parler d'eux à l'autre. Le pilote du HeavyArms lui expliqua certaines bases de la vie quotidienne qu'ignorait son autre lui-même. Sans même sans rendre compte, il s'attachait à elle, la voyant un peu plus comme une sœur. Il se demandait si J avait vraiment cru une seule seconde qu'ils coucheraient avec leurs clones. Il lui paraissait tellement malsain et narcissique de vouloir coucher avec soi-même ...

On vint chercher C-G01 sans mentionner le motif de la visite chez J. Elle s'en fichait et obéit à la requête du soldat. Peu importe l'avis négatif du japonais, Duo avait décidé de baptiser son autre soi-même et dit au clone d'Heero qu'à son retour, ils choisiraient son prénom.

S'adressant à la sienne, il dit :

- Chelsea. Ça te plairait comme nom ?

Sa clone fronça les sourcils. Le prénom sonnait bien. Cependant, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il proposait ce nom plutôt qu'un autre. Avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, elle répondit à la question par sa question :

-Pourquoi Chelsea ?

Duo ne se départit pas de son sourire et répondit en lança une carte sur la table du salon :

-Ça me plait beaucoup. Mais si t'aimes pas...

Elle lui sourit. Si ça plaisait à Duo, Chelsea lui plaisait aussi !

-Non, ça me plaît bien. Chelsea Maxwell, pour vous emmerder !

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en arborant un sourire fier, les yeux étincelants. Elle prenait déjà le vocabulaire de son original.

-Comme si ça pourrait arriver !

Il déposa ses cartes, face cachée, sur la table, et joignit les mains derrière sa tête. Son clone ne l'emmerderait sûrement pas si elle était comme lui. Bien au contraire, le futur à venir s'annonçait beaucoup plus amusant avec une complice. La voix de Chelsea l'éjecta hors de monde :

-Flush Royale(1). J'ai gagné !

- . . .

Chelsea avait raison. Déposant les cartes sur la table pour montrer son jeu, elle chantonna un nananananère et lui tira la langue, fière de sa victoire. Duo était bouche bée. Il gagnait toujours au poker. Mais il avait joué contre la chance du débutant... et contre lui-même, finalement. « Tout bien réfléchi, se dit Duo, j'ai gagné quand même en quelque sorte ».

Elle alla joyeusement rejoindre ses deux comparses féminines et leurs homologues masculins. Quatre s'occupait du riz pendant que CG-04 s'occupait d'une salade tant bien que mal, le cœur à l'ouvrage comme s'il n'avait rien de plus merveilleux.

- Hey ! Je m'appelle Chelsea Maxwell, maintenant ! Pourquoi vous demanderiez pas à Qua-chan et Tro-man(2) de vous en trouvez un ?

Une voix glaciale répondit, derrière elle, dans un claquement de porte.

-Parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin.

C-G01 venait de rentrer. Son regard froid croisa celui du japonais, encore au salon. Elle s'en fut dans leur chambre aussitôt. L'ignorant, Duo et Chelsea aidèrent les deux pilotes à leur trouver un nom. Les américains eurent l'idée d'aller emprunter un livre de noms pour nouveaux-nés à un des soldats ou à un des officiers. Il devait bien avoir une personne qui possédait un livre de ce genre, parmi la centaine d'employés de l'immeuble.

Il s'agissait d'une planque civile qu'ils avaient réaménagée pour leurs besoins. Les appartements étaient, du coup, plus spacieux et plus confortable que les planques habituelles des G-Boys. Ils savaient que ce repos serait de courte durée et qu'une mission les forcerait à abandonner ce nid douillet.

N'en ayant pas trouvé, ils demandèrent à G de leur payer l'achat. Contrairement à son collègue J, il apprécia l'initiative, mais refusa de payer pour un livre de ce genre. « De la plus grande inutilité ». Par contre, il leur en sortit quelques centaines grâce au net. (3) Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensé à emprunter le pc d'Heero pour leurs recherches ?

Ils revinrent, la liste en main. La discussion reprit. . . C-G05 ouvrit la porte de la chambre sur ces entrefaites et donna son avis :

- C'est stupide.

La porte se referma.

Wufei n'appréciait pas cette attitude. Il refusait de se reconnaître à travers elle. Le chinois se rendit dans la chambre avec l'idée précise de corriger cette attitude.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la pièce ensemble, il la présenta à nouveau, les joues légèrement rosées et la tête détournée, en tant que Xia Fen Chang(4). Comme Duo aurait fait pour le chinois, Chelsea se mit à se moquer gentiment de Xia.

-Je croyais que c'était stupide.

- Ce l'est.

- Ben alors, pourquoi ?

- . . .

Elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Un mélange d'odeur en provenance de la cuisine se faisait sentir depuis un moment. Quatre et Hala, son clone, sortirent de la cuisine, plats en mains.

- On s'est dit que Wufei et C-G05 prendraient sans doute du riz.

Tous deux firent signe de tête pendant que l'arabe déposait les bols devant eux.

- On a salade et mets végétariens pour les autres. Il y a encore du riz pour ceux qui en veulent.

- Heero, tu iras chercher C-G01 s'il te plait.

Hala déposa un des bols sur la table devant les nattés avant de retourner dans la cuisine, d'autres plats attendaient. Une fois le repas bien servi, le clone d'Heero observait d'un œil méfiant chacun des plats. La coupe des légumes laissait parfois à désirer, cependant, Hala s'était bien débrouillée pour une débutante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ils ne sont pas empoisonnés, pas la peine regarder le repas ainsi.

Hnn.

Réticente, elle ouvrit le repas en goûtant le riz blanc assaisonné. Les clones n'avaient pas eu grande diversité alimentaire depuis leur création. Leurs repas s'étaient le plus souvent résumés à des rôties ou à quelque chose d'aussi basique. Ce fut aussi elle qui termina le repas.

Et qui demanda s'il en restait.

**

* * *

****1-J'y connais rien en poker. C'est bien dans ce jeu au moins, la flush royale, et c'est bien la combinaison la plus forte ? ;**

**2-C'est le clone de Dudu. Pas étonnant qu'elle les affuble des mêmes surnoms que lui. **

**3-C'est ça qu'il a fallu que je fasse pour me décider. Et merci à ma béta- lectrice, Aku-chan, de m'avoir aidée à savoir dans les dizaines choisis **

**4-C'est Chang ou Wufei le nom de famille de notre chinois ? J'ai choisi Chang pour la poésie du nom. **

Un chapitre pour presque seulement choisir leurs noms ! Pathétique !


	3. Love Machine, Cuisine et Télévision

**Titre :** Copies d'Âmes

**Auteur :** Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Genre :** Délire et sérieux à la fois... C'est pas sérieux..? Ça dérange quelqu'un ? ;

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part les clones de no ch'tits bishonens. Sauf que si quelqu'un veut m'en donner un bout, je dis pas non, hein ? Les paroles de la chanson non plus ne m'appartiennent pas. Ça, ça ne me dérange pas lol ;

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Love Machine, Cuisine et Télévision.**

- I'm wasted on you ! FU-FU ! I really have a nice body, that I have to say it myself ! It's not normal ! Is it ?

- Hn... ?

Heero, dérangé dans son sommeil, regarda l'heure. Six heures trente-deux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit à cette heure du matin ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une attaque ennemie, ça n'en avait pas l'air. On pouvait mal chanter et faire jouer de la musique affreuse, ce genre de cas ne représentait nul danger mortel. Cependant, on pouvait devenir sourds si la musique jouait trop fort... C'était peut-être l'idée.

Il se leva et remarqua que sa clone était réveillée aussi. C-G01 fixait le plafond, couchée bien droite sur le dos dans le même lit qu'Heero. Remarquant qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle lui adressa un regard noir du coin de l'oeil. Un-regard-de-la-mort-qui- tue-la-vie-made-in-Yuy-family. Le japonais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps - sans être touché par le regard parce qu'il en était immunisé - et alla voir la cause de tout ce bruit.

La télévision était ouverte et Maxwell - fille ou garçon ? - dansait devant, en faisant les mêmes mouvements que la dizaine de filles faisaient sur l'écran. Vraiment n'importe quoi, totalement indescriptible sinon qualifiable par chaos pathétique. Vu les vêtements que portait Maxwell, c'était la fille. Sauf si Duo avait mystérieusement décidé de se tourner vers le travestissement et donc, de porter une jupe blanche dont le bas semblait flotter dans l'air et une camisole lila bien ajustée à la poitrine, laissant deviner facilement ce qui se cachait en dessous.

- Why not be in love ! Wow wow wow wow ! Dancin' all of the night !

Et que sa voix ait muée dans l'aigu. Le bruit était insupportable. Heero sortit son pistolet et le plaqua sur le front du clone.

- Maxwell.

- Chelsea, répondit-elle entre deux phrases.

Elle ne paraissait pas du tout se soucier du pistolet.

- Deux questions.

- Oui ?

Elle semblait seulement irritée qu'on la dérange. Une petite ride marquait son front, le même signe que le duo original présentait lorsqu'on l'ennuyait. Si on n'en tenait pas compte, elle semblait être encore dans une humeur lumineuse.

- Un. C'est quoi, ça ?

- Ça ? Tu veux dire ma danse, la chanson ou les filles ?

- Hn...

Elle prit les mains d'Heero en souriant et tentant de lui faire faire les mouvements de la chorégraphie des filles qui jouait sur repeat à la télé. Heero mit son flingue entre les deux yeux de Chelsea qui daigna enfin comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien en entendre.

- C'est la chorégraphie de Love Machine, des Morning Musume que je danse.

- C'est ridicule.

Il rangea enfin son arme, ce qui remit Duo féminin dans son envie de chanter et danser. Elle fit une pause, lâchant des yeux la télévision.

- Nan, c'est bien ! C'est marrant ! Ta deuxième question ?

Elle l'étudiait. Elle cherchait les différences entre lui et son clone.

- Ah, méchant! Tu m'as fait manquer mon passage !

Elle se pencha pour remettre le vidéoclip au début mais Heero l'empêcha et ferma plutôt la télé.

- Il est six heure trente-cinq du matin.

- Oui.

Le clone ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu n'as pas eu l'idée de laisser le son faible pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de personne ?

Chelsea haussa les épaules, un air totalement indifférent sur son visage.

- C-G01 a dit qu'elle s'en fichait complètement quand elle est venue. Trowa dort encore, pareil pour Tiffany.

Elle comptait sur les doigts pour être sûre de n'oublier personne.

- Quatre s'est réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar plus tôt, pareil pour Hala. Avant même que je n'ouvre la télévision, j'aidais Duo ! Ils ont fait le même cauchemar en plus ! Wufei et Xia Fen, aucunes nouvelles. Sauf qu'ils ronflent tous les deux. On dirait que je n'ai dérangé personne sauf toi, mon grand.

Heero n'avait pas l'air plus sympathique pour autant. Il grogna, semblant penser qu'on pouvait le comprendre dans ses marmonnements.

- Hn. Hnnn hn hnn ?

Incompréhension de la tentative de parole résultant un air curieux et perdu chez la clone de Duo.

- Agru ?

Il insista. Chelsea fit une tentative de réponse.

- Hnn ?

- Ben, Duo, il prépare à déjeuner pour tout le monde. Je voulais l'aider mais j'ai mis le feu en préparer des rôties. (2) ;

- Hn

- D'ailleurs, c'est ça qui a probablement déclenché le cauchemar des 04. ;;;

Heero retourna à sa chambre en marmonnant des mots qui ressemblaient étrangement à « baka », « folie » et « imbécillité maxwellienne ». Chelsea en profita pour recommencer le videoclip de Love Machine.

À peine était-il recouché que d'autres bruits se firent entendre. Le bruit de casseroles que l'on échappe, des jurons en colère et un cri effrayé.

La journée s'annonçait longue.

Les G-boys et leurs clones prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une cuisine sans dessus-dessous et envahie par une forte odeur de calciné. (3) Duo avait pu se vanter autant qu'il avait voulu la soirée précédente à propos de ses talents culinaires sans pareil aux filles pour les impressionner, dorénavant, toutes savaient qu'il valait mieux laisser ce domaine à Quatre. Hala se promit d'apprendre à bien faire la cuisine pour que ce genre d'incident n'ait plus à ce reproduire.

Sur la table, on pouvait voir des oeufs (avec trop de poivre), des saucisses, du bacon (brûlés), des crêpes (trop dures) et des toasts (qui goûtait que le beurre, même si on appliquait autre chose dessus). Une petite coupe de fruit trônait au centre. Un chef d'œuvre artistique surréaliste où l'on se questionnait : « Pourquoi ces fruits ne tombent-ils pas ? Leur position est illogique ! ». Duo finissait de préparer le repas en versant le jus.

-Bravo, Maxwell. Tu es capable de faire ça à la perfection, dit Xia, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Merci ! --

Il croyait le compliment sincère. En fait, il avait décidé de le croire sincère.

- Verser le jus dans les verres, tu es capable à la perfection. Pour le reste, je préfère ne pas en parler.

- C'est méchant, ça, Xiou !

- Xia Fen.

Ses yeux s'étaient plissés. Elle avait un prénom magnifique que Wufei lui avait choisi avec soin, ce n'était absolument pas pour le ruiner avec des surnoms à la sonorité disgracieuse. L'embrasement du coucher de soleil à l'odeur sucré appréciait son prénom. Même si Duo la complimentait en ce sens que Xiu, prononcé Xiou, voulait dire élégante et belle, Xia Fen ne voulait porter comme prénom que celui dont on l'avait baptisé.

- Xiou !

- Xia Fen..!

- Xiou !

À cet instant, C-G01 s'étouffa. Une fois le morceau passé, elle sortit un flingue, à la manière d'Heero (c'est à dire, de nulle part) pour le pointer sur le cuisinier amateur qui déglutit Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

- C'ÉTAIT QUOI, CE TRUC PAS MANGEABLE ?

- Les chinois ont leur boulette de riz…

- Les japonais. Des nigiri.

- C'est ça que je disais. Ils ont leur girini et moi, j'ai mes boulettes de rice crispy au sucre et au caramel !

- Ça goûte le sel, nota Trowa.

- Et mauvais ! s'empressa de rajouter C-G01.

- C'est OZ qui l'envoie nous empoisonner.

- Même pas vrai d'abord, Tiffa !

C'est à ce moment qu'une des crêpes collées au plafond tomba sur la tête d'Heero. Le cuisinier amateur s'était amusé à essayer de lancer les crêpes du poêlon dans les airs pour les rattraper tournées, en vain. Ses multiples tentatives s'étaient soldées en un échec, sans exception. Sans rien dire, Heero se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Son aura noire était presque palpable. On n'entendit plus que le bruit de la douche qui coulait dans la cuisine devenue silencieuse... si l'on faisait fi des rires hilares des deux nattés. Quatre essaya de démarrer une discussion pour tenter d'effacer la tension ambiante non ressentie par les deux personnes en train de mourir de rire.

- Comment trouvez-vous que qu'est notre nouvelle cohabitation ? Vous avez bien passé la première nuit ?

- La nuit, oui. Le matin, non. Ne te sens pas visée surtout, Chelsea... ¬¬

- Désolée de vous avoir dérangée...

Chelsea jouait avec le bas de sa tresse. Elle semblait vraiment avoir honte.

- Mais ça valait la peine !

- Pourquoi ?

Abandonnant un air qui ne lui ressemblait pas pour son sourire habituel, elle répondit :

- Une image vaut mille mots, mais le voir encore plus ! Venez !

Chelsea alla ouvrir la télé, le lecteur dvd et appuya sur play. Elle connaissait chaque mouvement de la chorégraphie et elle la dansait sans aucune honte.

- Z'auriez préférée que j'apprenne Chokotto Love ?

- Non, c'est pire.

- Heero ? Déjà fini ?

Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour des cheveux et une autre à la taille.

- Non, mais y a plus de shampoing. Peut-être que si certaines personnes n'avaient pas les cheveux aussi longs...

- Comment tu sais que la chorégraphie de Chokotto Love est pire ? questionna Wufei.

- J'ai déjà fait parti de Momusu pour une mission. (5)

Consternation totale.

- Sous quel pseudonyme ?

- Ichii Sayaka. (6)

Les dix adolescents reçurent un ordre de mission venant des Mads. Heero le lut d'abord, comme à son habitude. Il analysait toutes les subtilités de l'ordre pour mieux expliquer aux autres ce qui en était.

- Infiltrer un réseau télé ?

-Oui. Je suis déjà placé en tant que présentateur d'une émission de télé-achat. Ils sont parvenus à faire entrer C-G03 comme maquilleuse apprentie. Les autres, vous devez trouvez un moyen d'y entrer avant la fin de la semaine. Ceux qui échoueront se verront fixés à une autre mission que J promet longue, difficile et déplaisante.

Tous assis dans le salon, ils attendaient plus d'informations sur ce qu'ils auraient à faire. Heero poursuivit.

- Il faut empêchez OZ de continuer à émettre des ondes subliminales codées via certains programmes télé. Une des cinq nouvelles colonies est en fait une base de surveillance armée camouflée pour OZ. Elle sait décodée les ondes qui sont à la fois des informations et une manière de contrôler les gens faibles psychologiquement. Quelques documents à son sujet se trouvent dans la station selon des sources sûres. Nous ignorons où exactement et qui les possèdent. C'est à nous de jouer à partir de là.

Tiffany, perplexe, regardait la boîte qui lui avait été fournie. Quatre lui proposa, le rouge aux joues, de lui expliquer. À force d'être la poupée de ses sœurs, il connaissait la base du maquillage. Lui-même avait déjà jouer au maquilleur avec elles. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Le clone de Trowa accepta son aide. Les autres filles l'écoutèrent aussi. Ça pourrait finir par leur être utile, un jour.

- Si la pouffe en rose te voit dans un programme télé-achat, elle va téléphoner pour t'acheter, lança Wufei au japonais.

Heero n'avait pas pensé à ça. Cette idée lui fit passer un frisson d'horreur le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- La pouffe en rose ?

Les clones ne connaissaient pas la personne décrite de cette manière.

- Réléna Peacecraft, répondit Trowa.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit Wufei, l'air grave.

Après quelques jours, J s'informa. Il lui fallait savoir si tous avaient réussi avec succès à s'introduire dans la base ennemie pour pouvoir fournir un plan de mission.

- Vous avez réussi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avec obtenu comme poste ?

Quatre répondit le premier d'un air ravi.

- Je m'occupe d'une émission sur la cuisine.

- Je suis animateur d'émission pour enfants... --; (Duo)

- Caméraman. (Trowa)

- Même chose. (Wufei)

- Présentatrice de télé-journal. (C-G01)

- Je suis costumière. (Hala)

- Assistante à l'éclairage. (Xia Fen)

Chelsea, l'air fièred'elle-même, lança vivement :

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le patron !

* * *

**1-Ça serait marrant, remarquez ! lol **

2- L'auteure elle-même est déjà arrivé à faire ça. avec un toaster automatique

3- C'est ça qui arrive quand je cuisine. --;

4- PTDR à imaginer Heero 'danser' Chokotto Love pis Love Machine. ou faire la danse du ventre

5- Le nom fittait. Pour celles qui l'ignore, Ichi, ça veut dire Un en japonais

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ré-édité. J'espère que la différence est visible et plus agréable à lire que la version de base, histoire que je ne sois pas en train de perdre mon temps. ;;


	4. Jour rouge, première fois

**Titre : **Copies d'Âmes

**Auteur :** Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Genre :** Délire et sérieux à la fois... C'est pas sérieux..? Ça dérange quelqu'un ? ;

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mis à part les clones de no ch'tits bishonens. Sauf que si quelqu'un veut m'en donner un bout, je dis pas non, hein ?

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Jour rouge, première fois.**

Duo lisait une dernière fois son texte. Il ne restait que deux minutes avant le début de l'enregistrement de l'émission du jour. Il ne voulait pas le faire. L'américain appréhendait ses 'invités' terriblement. Pendant ce temps, Hala vérifiait si ses vêtements étaient parfait. Elle avait été affectée au service de la section où Duo travaillait. Le costume de son partenaire constituait en un mix étrange de vêtements de clown et de fermier. Le temps de replacer sa perruque aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, l'enregistrement commençait...

- Bonzoooouuuuuur les namis ! Vous allez bien ? Aujourd'hui, on va parler des tarentules ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur de ces petites bêbêtes utiles et...

L'américain fut aveuglé par les lumières et prit pied dans un des nombreux fils au sol pour tomber tête première dans le vivarium où se trouvait les dites bêbêtes utiles. Qui jégoutait (1) terriblement Kipou, le clown fermier qui hurlait la bouche fermé. Duo gardait les yeux fermés le plus fort possible et se gardait bien d'ouvrir la bouche. Le simple contact des pattes sur sa peau le faisait frissonner d'horreur.

Wufei, caméraman aussi affecté au service de Kipou le clown-fermier, une toute nouvelle émission éducative pour les enfants de moins de huit ans, se tourna pour voir la responsable de l'éclairage. Celle-ci avait un énorme sourire moqueur pendu aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'élargissait davantage en entendant le cri que poussa Duo lorsqu'une des tarentules toucha son visage bleuit. Wufei secoua la tête avec le même sourire que sa clone.

- C'est ainsi que ce termine notre bulletin de nouvelles. Emiko Tanaka (2), réseau TVA.

La japonaise remit ses feuilles parfaitement droites alors que la caméraman coupait.

-Coupez ! Bon travail, Emiko.

-Hn.

Dans une des loges de maquillage d'une autre aile du studio, Tiffany travaillait en équipe avec deux femmes. L'une d'entre elle avait bien cinquante ans avancés, l'autre dans la jeune vingtaine. Elles s'entendaient bien et faisait preuve d'une patience douce envers la débutante.

-Tiffany ?

Occupée à maquiller un homme qui allait passer dans une interview dans quelques minutes, l'interpellée était concentré à son sujet.

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi mets-tu du rouge à lèvre rouge vif à monsieur Tremblay ?

Tiffany cligna les yeux. Les trois femmes précédentes s'étaient faite appliquées ce même rouge vif sur les lèvres. Elle en avait déduit que tout le monde, hommes y compris, en avait besoin alors qu'il s'agissait d'un rouge rose discret pour eux.

- Il fallait pas ?

- Non. --;

- Oh.

Elle porta la main à ses lèvres, un peu honteuse.

Les pilotes de gundam avaient été séparés en trois appartements différents pour la durée de la mission. Les nattés avait tenus à demeurer ensemble et partageait l'appartement avec Hala, qui possédait l'inquiétude naturelle de Quatre en elle. Et la crainte de laisser deux Duo ensemble. Wufei partageait le sien avec les autres pilotes masculins tandis que les filles partageaient le dernier. Ils les avaient jugés aptes à se débrouiller d'elles-mêmes.

Chacun des pilotes devaient faire un rapport à envoyer à J à chaque jour dans le but de suivre l'avancement de la mission le plus près possible. Le seul résultat important qu'ils avaient gagné : le président possédait bien certains documents.

**- **Douche tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime !

- 'sea ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu as su pour le président ?**  
**

La serviette sur la tête et un suçon à la bouche, Chelsea observa Duo en clignant de yeux. Il lui semblait si simple de savoir comment si prendre que sa question lui paraissait tout bonnement inutile.

- On a fait un petit jeu ensemble et je l'ai gagné. Il devait répondre à une de mes questions, mais à voir le nombre de bières qu'il avait bu avant qu'on joue, je crois qu'il n'était même pas conscient de me l'avoir dit.**  
**  
- Un petit jeu ?

Petit jeu ou pas, l'américain trouvait louche que le président ait pris le risque de parler si facilement des documents. Étais-ce des faux, des duplicata pour attirer les pilotes de gundam dans un piège ?

- Oui. C'est J qui me l'a appris avant qu'on vous rencontre. Comme je disais.. Douche tiiiiiiiiime !**  
**  
Du salon, Hala lança à l'américain :

-C'est l'heure de dormir si tu veux être en forme pour l'enregistrement de demain. Tu es remis de ce matin, Duo ?

Du côté de l'appartement des garçons, le calme régnait. Trowa était assis sur le balcon et regardait le ciel, la tête ailleurs. Ses réflexions n'étaient pas nécessairement reliées logiquement entre elles mais revenait souvent au même sujet central, qu'importe s'il y avait vraiment un lien à faire ou pas. Devait-il se permettre d'avoir des émotions ? Le pouvait-il ?

Quatre discutait à propos de la mission avec Wufei. Ils étaient au balcon sans se préoccuper de Trowa qui grognait seulement en toute réponse lorsqu'ils lui adressaient la parole. Quant à Heero, il s'était couché un quart d'heure plus tôt. Il avait passé la nuit de la veille à chercher comment hacké le système central du studio. Bien protégé par de multiples mots de passes et codes, Heero n'avait pas été capable de passer outre pour rechercher les documents.

Du côté des filles, Tiffany avait découvert des magazines beauté et les étudiait avec sérieux. Xia Fen grignotait une collation constituée de petits fruits et de fromage avant d'aller dormir. La dernière g-teen, Emiko, tenant à rester seule, prenait sa douche. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lier avec les autres et l'avouait ouvertement.

La sonnerie du réveil retentissait dans le petit appartement que partageait les deux Maxwell et Hala. Les deux autres ayant un sommeil de fer, la blonde fut celle qui se retrouva avec la tâche de réveiller l'appartement le matin. **  
**  
-Mmm... marmonna Hala en stoppant la sonnerie. Ce dernier affichait 6 :02.

La clone arabe prit cinq minutes pour bien se réveiller. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Chelsea et à Duo, ils n'avaient toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas entendu l'alarme. Elle dormait placé n'importe comment, en travers de Duo qui partageait le même lit, la bouche ouvert, où l'on pouvait remarquer un filet de bave séché à la commissure des lèvres. Duo n'était guère mieux, la tête qui était à moitié pendue dans le vide.

La blonde s'assit dans le lit et se mit à murmurer doucement le nom des nattés en secouant l'épaule de la fille en premier.

- Chelsea... Duo... Chelsea... Chelsea... C'est l'heure de se lever...

Absence de réaction totale. Hala, dans un flash, décida d'aller préparer le déjeuner avant d'interrompre le sommeil des américains de crainte qu'ils ne veuillent l'aider à sa tâche.

Trowa libéra la salle de bain pour céder la place à Heero. Wufei s'était occupé du petit déjeuner avec le japonais. Le pilote du Heavy Arms se rendit dans une des deux chambres de l'appartement pour mettre un jeans et un t- shirt de la même couleur que ses habituels cols roulés.

Quatre dormait toujours. C'était une surprise pour le français. Bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir, que Quatre fut le dernier à encore dormir était un fait rare. Si rare que c'en était la première fois. Maudissant le fait d'avoir à le retirer des bras de Morphée, Trowa souffla dans le cou du petit arabe. Il l'avait vu faire ça à Duo pour l'éveiller une fois et l'envie de lui faire la même chose l'avait saisie, de même qu'un brin de jalousie. Quatre eut un frisson avant d'ouvrir les yeux. D'une voix enrouée par le sommeil, il prononça :

- ... Trowa ?

L'interpellé lui offrit un léger sourire mais le blondinet, occupé à se frotter les yeux ne le vit même pas. Trowa se retenait d'embrasser les joues roses de son amour secret.

- C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, tu peux rien y faire. J'aurais bien dormi encore un peu, par contre...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un énorme bâillement. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Il était adorable.

- Chang et Yuy se sont occupé du déjeuner. Prends le temps de d'étirer et de bien te réveiller...

Les filles s'éveillèrent toute les trois avant que la sonnerie du réveil ne retentisse. Sans perdre de temps, chacune se prépara dans un silence de mort. Personne ne voyait l'utilité de parler ou quel sujet aborder, s'il fallait discuter. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau sur la mission qui ne fut-ce déjà su des trois. Aussi bien se taire que de se répéter.

Silence qui fut brisé lors du petit déjeuner puisque aucune des clones n'avait appris quoi que ce soit en matière de repas. Xia Fen se débrouillait dans les collations parce que Trowa et Quatre en avait préparé devant elle. Emiko ne savait même pas comment ouvrir le pot de nutella. Elle trouva comment à force d'analyse au bout d'un cinq minutes d'attention prolongée.

À bout de nerfs, Emiko proposa :

- Les filles... pourquoi on ne va pas au resto ?

- Parce qu'on a pas d'argent. Voilà pourquoi.

Tiffany ouvrit son sac à dos (3) et en sortit un porte-monnaie. De ce porte- monnaie, elle sortit quelques billets verts que l'on désigne sous le nom d'argent.

- J'en ai. Trowa m'a dit que j'en aurais sans doute besoin.

- Profitons-en alors.

Tiffany regarda ses deux partenaires et demanda, puisqu'elle l'ignorait :

- Quelqu'un sait s'il y a un resto proche ?

Silence de mort.

- Chelsea ? Tu vas sortir de là, oui ou merde ? J'ai une envie pressante depuis trop longtemps ! Je peux plus me retenir !

- VA CHEZ LE VOISIN !

Chelsea s'était enfermée dans la pièce dès son réveil et n'en était pas ressortie encore, bien que l'heure ait avancée sans elle. Duo attendait son tour depuis un certain temps. Il se tortillait de plus en plus. Qu'est-ce que son clone pouvait ficher pour être aussi longue ?

- AMÈNE-MOI LE TÉLÉPHONE !

- Le téléphone ? O.o

- OUI !

- Pourquoi ?

- JE VAIS MOURIR !

Hala, inquiète à cause des cris (4), arriva à la course. Elle craignait le pire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Duo ?

- Chelsea crie qu'elle va mourir. O.O

Hala le regarda, visiblement surprise et effrayée.

- Chelsea, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Laisse-moi entrer...

- TÉLÉPHONE LA MÉDECIN ! SALLY, JE CROIS !

Duo, oubliant son envie pressante, prit le rôle du grand frère protecteur. Il s'inquiétait de ce qui arrivait à son homologue féminin. D'une voix calme et posée, il lui parla à travers la porte, doucement.

- Calme-toi, 'sea... Dis-nous qu'est-ce que tu as et on essaiera de t'aider. On ira voir Sally s'il le faut, ma grande. Calme-toi et ouvre-nous s'il te plait.

Hala écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'étonnait d'apprendre que Duo n'était pas seulement un adolescent hyperactif. Si on lui avait dit, elle ne l'aurait pas cru avec ce qu'elle savait de lui.

Chelsea prit un comprimé contre les douleurs abdominales, se disant qu'il aiderait sans doute à diminuer sa douleur qui la lancinait. Elle hésitait quant le dire ou se taire. C'était un peu gênant. Au point où en était les choses...

- Je dois m'être blessée sans m'en rendre compte ou c'est le jeu avec de le patron, je sais pas, mais je saigne ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Hala et Duo échangèrent un regard anxieux.

- D'où ?

- Ben... des parties intimes, quoi... !

Sans plus attendre, Duo saisit le combiné et composa sans même s'en rendre compte le numéro de téléphone de Sally...

-----------------

**1-Nan, c'est pas une erreur. C'est aussi Jégoûtant que J **

2-Nom de C-G01 pour la mission. Elle n'a toujours pas de prénom choisi.

3-Un sac à dos normal, bleu nuit. Il faut bien qu'elle traîne le maquillage, les magazines et tout !

5-Et de la réaction des autres locataires des apparts de l'immeuble...

Plus qu'un chapitre à corriger et je pourrai continuer l'histoire. Niark niark.


	5. Sentiments, biologie et boulot

Titre : Copies d'Âmes  
  
Auteur :Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Qui oscille entre le sérieux et le dramatique... Ça dépend de Mesmy et de mes zics ^_^; Et chuis partie en vrille et pas qu'un peu vers la fin du chapitre...  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoires m'appartiennent tous, je dis bien TOUS... mis à part les g-boys et leurs mentors -_-;  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.fr  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 4 : Sentiments, biologie et boulot...  
  
- Duo... Honnêtement, tu n'as pas compris ?  
  
... soupira Sally. La médecin soupçonnait Duo de ne pas vouloir comprendre plus qu'il ne le voulait. En temps normal, elle sera bien allée expliquer les mystères de la nature par elle-même mais, intérieurement, sans se l'avouer entièrement, Sally trouvait l'idée « Duo Maxwell, cours de bio 101 » beaucoup plus plaisante.  
  
-Compris quoi ?  
  
-T'as beau être un garçon, je suis certaine que tu dois connaître certaines choses au sujet du corps féminin et de ses mystères, j'ai raison ?  
  
- Sally, tu te tromperais pas de sujet par hasard, là ? Je parle pas de la recherche du point G ou quelque chose du genre...  
  
- Quelque chose qui arrive une fois à tout les mois ?  
  
- C'est toi la médecin, pas moi !  
  
-Duo, ça suffit. Les règles. Les menstruations. La période rouge ou autre nom de ton imagination, choisis ! Tu as compris ce que Chelsea a, maintenant ?  
  
Duo resta figé une fraction de seconde. Mentalement, ce fut plus long grâce à l'idée entrée en mode repeat en tant que : « J'ai mes règles. Mes premières règles. Si on m'avait dit ça... ».  
  
Hala, juste à côté de lui, essayait de comprendre qu'est-ce qui aurait pu déclenché une telle réaction paralytique de la part du natté hyperactif. « Et c'est quoi, le point G? ».  
  
Chelsea était tout près de la panique totale. Du revers de la manche de son pyjama, elle essuya les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux depuis un moment. Rien de ce que J ne leur avait enseigné ne parlait de ce genre de situation. « Calme-moi, ma grande, ça va aller. Duo parle avec Sally. Elle saura quoi faire... ».  
  
***  
  
À peine entrée dans le studio, la clone d'Heero reçut son texte. Le temps de mémoriser les grandes lignes et laisser Tiffany appliquer le léger maquillage dont elle avait besoin, Emiko était devant la caméra à animer le télé-journal de 7 :00.  
  
Xia Fen, bien qu'en avance, alla directement s'occuper de l'équipement de l'éclairage. Le chef de l'équipe technique - un homme dans la quarantaine avancée dont la gentillesse se passait de tout commentaire(1) - vint la voir dès qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.  
  
- Faîtes attention qu'aucun accident se produise aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Chang.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai attention.  
  
... « à ne pas rater de ridiculiser Maxwell. »  
  
-J'espère bien !! Le Maxwell aurait pu être blessé hier ! Prochaine erreur du genre, je vous vire ! Compris ?  
  
La chinoise roula des yeux en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre de se la fermer et de dégager la place. L'homme la fixait d'un regard noir - sensé être intimidant, jugea-t-elle.  
  
- Oui, monsieur.  
  
***  
  
Devant la caméra, Heero offrait un magnifique sourire (2) en vantant les mérites d'un quelconque électroménager miracle ayant pour seul et unique but de faire dépenser les naïfs croyant à ses vertus.  
  
L'appartement des g-boys étant le plus près et la présence non requise immédiatement des pilotes 03 et 04, ces derniers y étaient demeuré pour s'occuper de la vaisselle. Wufei, qui n'attendait que l'américain et les autres se pointent pour commencer à enregistrer, s'affairait avec sérieux pour que le tournage soit exempt de problèmes. Ce qui commençait mal puisque Duo aurait déjà dû, en théorie, être là. De même pour l'arabe blonde clonée à partir de Quatre.  
  
- Comme vous pouvez le voir vous-même à l'écran, cet appareil ne permet pas que de faire cuire vos plats, mais aussi... ***  
  
- Sally, je t'en prie !! T_T  
  
- C'est simple. Je t'ai même expliqué comment on faisait ça ! Alors, tu vas te dépêcher, allez acheter ça au magasin le plus proche et te ramener pour lui montrer tout ça. Je te fais confiance. ^____^  
  
- Sallyyyyyyyyyyyy !! Mais comment tu veux que je lui explique comment on...  
  
- BIPPP ! BIPP ! BIPP !!  
  
- ...met une serviette hygiénique et un tampon ? O.o  
  
***  
  
- Que Yuy et Chang soient là ou pas, il n'y aucune différence...  
  
Quatre sourit en rangeant la dernière assiette. Trowa était assis à la table à l'attendre.  
  
- J'en vois une.  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- L'appartement semble plus grand.  
  
L'arabe eut un sourire amusé, puis une petite moue désolée. « Totalement adorable », selon le français. L'horloge indiquait sept heure moins quart. Le blond s'assit à côté du caméraman.  
  
- À quelle heure dois-tu être au studio ?  
  
- Tu sais, mon émission est seulement à dix heures... mais je dois être là dans le alentours de 8 heures. Et toi ?  
  
- Un peu avant 8 heures aussi. Au début, je pensais partir en même temps que les deux autres mais on a tout les deux encore du temps devant nous.  
  
« Et ? » ajouta mentalement Quatre, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son ami.  
  
Trowa détourna le regard un instant. Il semblait chercher ses mots et hésiter à dire ce qu'il voulait. Le pilote du Sandrock se contentait de le regarder. Il ressentait la nervosité de l'autre pilote comme si elle avait été palpable.  
  
- Le moment est peut-être mal choisi, Quatre, mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire... J'attendais qu'on soit seuls et c'est rare, aussi, je pense que je dois saisir cette occasion. Quatre... je...  
  
-DRIIIIING !! DRIINNNGG !!!  
  
- Un instant, je vais répondre, Trowa. ^_^;  
  
Le blondinet alla chercher le combiné, dans le salon. Le pilote 03 jura intérieurement et frappa la table du poing. Sans attendre, il prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Pour une fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de parler à Quatre. Le téléphone avait tout gâché et il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que c'était Duo à l'autre bout du fil (3).  
  
***  
  
Duo gesticulait, marmonnait et injuriait Sally dans l'appartement. Il cherchait comment expliquer les règles à son autre lui-même et à Quatre au féminin.  
  
- Non, pas comme ça... Non, oui, ça allait... oh, pis, je téléphone Quatreeeee !!  
  
Dans le temps de le dire, Quatre était à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
  
- Quatre !!  
  
« Quatre... Si Duo m'appelle par mon nom et non par des surnoms, l'heure est grave, » pensa l'interpellé.  
  
- J'ai mes rèèèèèèèèèègles !!  
  
- Hein ? Tu peux répéter, s'il te plâit ? O.o  
  
- IDIOT !! Pas moi, Chelsea !!  
  
-Pourquoi tu as dis toi, alors ?  
  
- Bref, on s'en fiche ! Comment je peux lui expliquer ça ? Sally refuse de venir et m'a dit de lui donner un cours de bio mais je sais pas comment !! ET ARRÊTE DE RIRE !!!  
  
- Tu peux attendre deux secondes ? Je demande à Trowa s'il a une idée...  
  
Quatre regarda par dessus son épaule. Plus de signe de lui. Son manteau n'était plus là non plus. Il avait beau avoir entendu le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment, il n'avait pas cru que son coloc partirait sans lui. Au fond de lui-même, ce fait le chagrinait.  
  
Duo, inconfortement assis dans le fauteuil, se massait les tempes en réfléchissant. C'est à peine s'il entendit l'autre pilote lui dire que Trowa avait quitté l'appartement sans le prévenir.  
  
Ensemble, ils arrivèrent à composer une explication qualifiable de valable. Le temps continuait à filer et ils devaient tous deux être au studio dans moins d'une heure pour l'arabe et depuis près d'une demie-heure pour l'américain.  
  
***  
  
- EST-CE QU'IL VA FINIR PAR ARRIVER ?! CRÉTIN DE MAXWELL !!  
  
- Zen, Wufei, zen... Tiens, Barton est là. Il sait peut-être où Maxwell est ?  
  
***  
  
-C'est superbe, 'Fany ! Tu t'améliores de plus en plus !  
  
- Merci, Mado. Les magazines sont remplis d'informations utiles, j'ai découvert ça...  
  
***  
  
- Ça y est, vous avec compris, girls ?  
  
Voyant les têtes des filles, Duo comprit que non. « Ralentis le débit, Duo. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Only a bad time... ». Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, les filles sur le sofa, lui toujours dans le fauteuil. Il avait eu à montrer comment on plaçait une serviette hygiénique à Chelsea (en vérité, il avait lu le papier d'explication dans la boîte avec elle) et l'avait laissé découvrir les joies du tampon seule (toujours grâce à ce fameux papier).  
  
- Tu peux recommencer, s'il te plaît ?  
  
Le natté prit une grande inspiration. Il allait essayer d'une autre façon.  
  
- Vous savez c'est quoi, une relation sexuelle ?  
  
- Je ne suis pas trop sûre... Tu nous mets ça au clair ?  
  
Duo ferma les yeux, désespéré. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il expliquerait la période rouge et la sexualité à deux filles de son âge, il lui aurait rit en plein visage. Chelsea répondit à sa place.  
  
- C'est le jeu que le professeur J nous a appris.  
  
- Celui dont il nous à parler ? Nus ?  
  
- Ben, il te l'a pas montrer ? Il t'en a juste parler ?  
  
Le pilote 02 fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait avec toi, 'sea ?  
  
L'air surpris, Chelsea répondit sur un ton naïf. Hala clignait des yeux sans savoir quoi dire. En fait, elle préférait ne rien dire.  
  
- Il me l'a montrer. Il a dit que c'était différent à chaque fois mais que ça restait dans le genre qu'on a fait.  
  
- Et... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
  
Chelsea se leva et s'approcha de Duo. Elle baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son 'original'. Un de ses bras entoura le cou du garçon qui ne réagissait pas alors que l'autre s'affairait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise(4).  
  
Hala observait, silencieuse. Pour elle, il n'avait rien d'embarrassant à cette scène.  
  
Le pilote du DeathScythe reprit le contrôle de son esprit seulement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa clone s'approcher dangereusement de sa virilité avec une intention visible puisque son visage se trouvait à la même hauteur.  
  
- Chelsea, ça va, j'ai compris. Finish.  
  
Chelsea fit un léger signe de tête et retourna sur le sofa.  
  
- J'y crois pas, cet enfoiré à osé... Les filles, l'explication attendra, okay ? Je dois parler aux autres et à J tout de suite.  
  
Les poings serrés, Duo quitta l'appartement en direction du studio, en compagnie des deux filles qui n'avaient pas compris sa réaction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quand je dis que je suis partie en vrille et pas qu'un peu, vous comprenez ? -_- ;; Si vous avec pas trop trouvé ce chapitre catastrophique, laisser un p'tit review serait apprécié T_T  
  
1-Dans le sens ironique du terme ^_^  
  
2-Forcé et crispé, bien sûr  
  
3-Même s'il s'agit d'un téléphone sans fil ?  
  
4-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'ÉCRIS ?! O.o Je devais parler des règles, pas faire une scène de ce genre !! 


	6. Votre avis ?

Pour ceux d'entres vous qui ont lu ma fic **Copie d'Âmes**, y aurait-il des intéressé à avoir la suite ?

Savoir serait utile, pour ne pas perdre inutilement mon temps si personne ne s'y intéresse...

Je suis de retour sur FFnet


End file.
